Sacrifice
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: It is the year 1692, and rumors of witchcraft is spreading around the villages. When Amelia Rose, a 12 year old troubled girl is convicted...how will she survive? when family turns on family, what will she do? this is her story, will she survive or pay with the ultimate sacrifice.


Hey! It sure has been a long time right? Anyway here is a new story! In my English class we read about the Salem witch trials and that got me to thinking. some elements are merged from different points of the story and from myself. Please enjoy! I don't own Sega nor the Sonic team.

* * *

I would not let them see me cry. Standing straight and face looking outward, I would not flinch nor bow. What sin had I committed, to be locked in the stocks for six long hours? My jade green eyes looked out along the narrow streets of our tiny town. Knothole was a small yet close community, everyone knew everyone and everything as well. My pink quills fell in wet strings around my face. The rain that started ten minutes ago soaked me to the bone. Shivering I looked up towards the sky, why did god have to punish me?

That was when I saw them, the town elders. Four older men, two foxes and a two rabbits looked at me from under their hats. The oldest, one of the foxes spoke,"Amelia Rose...you have completed the required six hours of punishment...you may go...or have you still the mind to seek repentance?" He asked.

"Nay sir...I have repented enough..."I replied strongly, the others frowned slightly. I was the only girl whom they couldn't break.

"Hold that tongue young lady! God has granted you enough leisure for your sinful ways..."One of the rabbits snapped out, unable to hold his anger.

The fox looked at him for a moment then to her, he would say more but something beat him to it.

"Good morning gentlemen...I don't mean to interrupt your talk about god and all...shall I fetch young Amelia home?" A white bat asked as she rushed to my rescue.

The fox looked at her for a long time then nodded, "Yes well...Arnold...the key." He turned to the rabbit that had snapped at me.

The rabbit looked at him, he sighed and produced a small key, unlocking the stocks I stood up, swaying slightly. My legs shook and trembled in pain and coldness. The bat caught my arm, helping me to stand up.

"It would be best to keep that girl under a close watch Mistress Rouge..."The rabbit grumbled as he walked home as did the others.

Leaving us to stand in the rain I glanced at the bat," Thanks Rouge..."I mumbled in a small voice.

She glanced at me and smiled softly," Come now Amelia...lets get you home and out of these clothes and some food into your stomach...you must be starved..."She instructed me. I nodded obediently and tried to take a step. Wincing slightly I walked slowly to our home.

Rouge was one of my great cousins, she served as my mother while her husband, an echidna named Knuckles, served as my father. My real parents had died of fever while I was but a baby. I entered the house and sighed at the warmth of the fire.

"Cream dish out a bowl of bean porridge for Amelia...Tails bring in more firewood." Rouge instructed her children as she sat me by the table. Rouge stripped me of my soiled garments and helped me to change into a new dress. Cream took the spoiled garments to be washed, Knuckles was still in the fields, but he would be coming in soon. The two nodded and did what was told of them swiftly. Cream then dished out a hot bowl of porridge for me ,handing the bowl to me," Miss Amy are you alright?"She asked, the six year old looking up at me with worry and fear. I patted her head and gave my best smile," Rest easy Cream, I'm alright..."

"You shouldn't of committed that sin then..."Tails grumbled as he lugged in the wood," Mama made me do your chores..."He added with annoyance.

Rouge looked at him and frowned, "You best hold that tongue young man...otherwise I'd have your father lash you good. "She scolded him, turning back to help warm me up.

Wincing he sighed and nodded,"Yes ma'am..."He mumbled, while avoiding my eyes. I smiled softly and looked at him,"I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you alright?"He seemed to lighten up a bit at this.

Smiling I looked at Cream as the door opened. Our heads turned as Knuckles walked in with a silver furred hedgehog.

"Papa!" Cream launched herself into his arms as he caught her with a belly deep laugh. The hedgehog stood there with a polite smile,but otherwise silent.

"Oh sorry revered..."Knuckles remembered he was there and sat the young girl down. She went over to Rouge, whom looked from her husband to the stranger.

"Shall I fetch you both a bowl?"She asked quietly,then turned to me.

"Amy...could you turn the children to bed..."She asked,I then noticed that they all had to talk about something important. Standing up slowly I directed Cream and Tails to bed upstairs. Cream looked up at me once I helped her into her night clothes and cap,"Amy...do you think god is upset? is that why the reverend is here?"She asked, for a six year old she was smart for her age. Tails looked over from his bed,he had changed before Cream and looked at her with a evil grin,"I bet he is here to snatch you and Amy up for being bad!" This frightened the poor girl, thus I quickly turned a scolding look on him.

"Tails that isn't true...now both of you say your prayers and get to bed..."I instructed,watching them say quick prayers and lay in bed. Sighing I changed out of my clothes and into my night clothes. On my knees I sat there for a long time. What would I pray for? Thinking I then started to speak,or rather the words came to me.

"Dear lord...thank you...for another day of life on your land and also for blessing me with this family. I may not be the best lord...but I pray that you help to show me the way...ahem..."Opening my eyes I started to climb into bed but stopped. What were Rouge and the men speaking of? Did Tails at least speak some truth? Biting my lip I slowly went to the stairs and sat there to listen in. Eases-dropping was punishable by a swift lashing but my curiosity was killing me.

The three huddled around the fire, their backs to me so I wouldn't be caught. Silver was the one who was speaking,"It would seem that witches have been found in the town of station square...girls are speaking of the devil that he has possessed them...the town is in an uproar..."

Rouge frowned slightly,her eyebrows knitting together in mixed emotions. Knuckles looked at him and frowned,"That is impossible..." He responded,Silver nodded to agree.

"What can we do though?"Rouge asked them, but the men had no reply for her.

Witches? In station square? My stomach clenched in fear and doubt, why would girls claim to be in league with the devil. Did they not understand the punishment that would be dealt to them should this be untrue? My ears perked as I heard more.

"Goody sally Acorn was tried as witches this morning by a couple of these girls..."Silver added in a grave tone.

No...not Sally...her and her husband Sonic...they lived only two miles from us. My body trembled as I tried to remain calm. Would these girls try and condemn others to this untrue fact?

"A meeting will be held tomorrow after the church service...the elders are in a frenzy..."Knuckles added to the small conversation. Rouge paled and then sighed softly,"The lord will settle this out...but if you ask me it seems to be a worthless matter..."She mumbled softly. Knuckles agreed with his wife then looked at Silver,"The day has been a long one...shall we see you in the morrow reverend?"He quizzed the younger male.

Silver nodded,"Yes...good den..."He bowed and left the house. I scrambled up the stairs and to my bed before I was caught. Laying still I waited for Rouge and Knuckles to slip into sleep before I moved. I was so scared for tomorrow, what if these girls said I was a witch? I gulped and let these thoughts control me until darkness had enough and let me slip away.

* * *

Well what did you think? this is the first story of this sort of topic that I've done... I hope you liked it! Until next chapter oh and don't worry I am slowly working on the next chapter of Where am I?

bye for now! ~Shadow's party girl 96


End file.
